


Afternoon peace

by Aidxiety



Series: DICE Discord server [1]
Category: DICE RPF, Food Fantasy (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, DICE discord server, Fluff, Gen, I'm so sorry this is my first fic idk how ANY of this works, it's kinda gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23153311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidxiety/pseuds/Aidxiety
Summary: "Your bed head is really cute."
Series: DICE Discord server [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664365
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Afternoon peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ/Jet](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JJ%2FJet).



It was a cool Autumn afternoon in Gloriville. Eggnog food soul Kat prepared supper with the help of Sashimi food soul Shoe, Peking Duck John watched ships return to the docks, Hamburger food soul Kid skated back after a day of deliveries, Things were, in a shorter way of putting it, peaceful. 

Sanma food soul Jet blissfully unaware of the setting sun, he'd been napping on and off since midday in a hammock. It was set up too high between two tree branches, not even a Toso food soul such as Dia could be on the ground and reach up to touch it. This was the cat lover’s favorite napping location though, apart from the attic sofa that you'd find him lazing on 25% of the time. He liked it up there because it was sheltered by the tree, any cool breezes would drift past him and it was out of reach from usual living contact. However, every so often a critter would vacant the hammock. Not an issue for Jet, who openly allowed the space to be shared.

Currently, Jet had the company of two felines still enjoying their afternoon nap. One rested between the crevasse of the food soul's neck and shoulder. The other stretched their body across his torso, gently inching up and down as Jet breathed softly. There was a third cat but they’d left to go home for dinner.

The chilly autumn air that made the hammock sway, coupled with the warmth radiating from the pair of plush creatures, was awfully relaxing. The food soul would spend all night out there, waking the next day to find even more cats cuddled up to him.

Suddenly, a shrilly yell echoed off the nearby buildings. "Jet! Come help in the kitchen, Kat can't get the stuff for Shoe cus he's busy!" 

Jet lazily opened one eye, glancing around aimlessly before shutting it again. The cats didn't stir either, they felt safe with him. 

He already knew who was calling him, he'd heard that voice over a thousand times in many different moods and tones.

On most days, he'd gladly assist Shoe, but today wasn't one of those days. Dia could do it instead, wherever they are.

"If only.." he let out a sigh. The cat on his shoulder burred so his words didn't go unanswered.

The yelling continued, with a dramatic flare. "Jet? Come home! It's been years! Attendant misses you and is giving Kat all the cat food, so sad!"

The professional napper wasn't pleased with the continuation, his negative energy awoke the two felines. He opened both his red eyes slowly. His gaze fixed upwards to see the shades of darkened blue playing across the sky, then to the cats.

"It's getting dark, you two should go home." The cats both chirped and burred at Jet, getting up and leaving. The places where they'd been resting were warm.

Jet the Sanma food soul leaned and rolled out of the hammock, landing feet first with a soft 'thump'. He looked towards the building he and his associates resigned in, that's where the shouts were coming from. Unsurprisingly. 

"I'm going back in now, please don't make me seem like a fool." The feminine caller was quieter this time, embarrassed and worried.

The reddish brunette was quick to reach the source. He didn't intend to worry the Turkey food soul who'd been waiting for him.

"I'm sorry, I was napping." He stopped the other with a gentle hand on the shoulder before they could head back inside.

"You need an alarm clock. I'm locking all the doors at seven." Aidan, the shorter lad, turned around to face Jet. His dark brown eyes immediately landed on Jet's hair and took on a cheerful form with a grin.

"Pfft- ahem," his giggles could barely be contained through a hand of his own covering his mouth. 

Jet gazed down at the winged being with delighted curiosity glimmering in his eyes. "I'm not complaining, but why are you laughing? Or, what are you laughing at?" 

"Ah, just, so cute." Aidan gushed, immediately avoiding Jet's gaze and bringing another hand to his face as he audibly keyboard smashed. 

Jet became even more curious, usually only boys made the disaster act this way. "Pardon? Care to explain further?" This was going to feed into the cat-man's denseness. He'd be clueless forever if the Turkey food soul didn't pull himself together.

Aidan looked at Jet once again, hands covering most of his face. "Y-your hair, it's all messy and stuff. Did you just wake up?"

Now knowing this, the reddish-brown haired soul swiftly ran a hand through his bedridden bird's nest, feeling all the unevenness and erratic directions his hair decided to take. It was worse than usual.

"Ah- b-but your bed head is really cute!" The turkey food soul became even more of a mess (much like Jet's hair) after the words left his mouth. He squealed into his sweaty hands and slouched away from the other's general direction.

Jet forced a lopsided frown, quickly breaking into a soft smile. He huffed out a throaty laugh. "Awh, why thank you. It's nice knowing my minimum effort pleases someone." 

He looked at Aidan through amused red eyes now, continuing. "Although, calm down a bit. Dia will tease us both if they see you being a mess after spending time with me." 

The boy didn't calm down though, instead making more indescribable noises and attempting to fan his heated face. He certainly wasn't expecting such a positive reaction; it made his flustered state worse.

"I-I will stab you with a fork." Aidan managed to wheeze, irritated.

Jet sighed softly. "You're as they say, a 'Tsundere', I believe." 

"N-Noel will help me kick yo-"

He wasn't able to growl back, the Sanma food soul threw the flustered Turkey food soul over his shoulder effortlessly and strolled inside. Aidan protested and wiggled in vain, to which Jet retaliated, calling him a worm and threatening to drop him. Eventually, the shorter man stopped and grumbled quietly instead.

If they were both lucky enough, almost everyone would keep their questions to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is actually over a year old but suddenly today I remembered this AU and well !!  
> I'd like to thank my homie Kid for giving me all those edit suggestions (my phone crashed 6 times HJSDK)


End file.
